Addiction's Effect
by Cielo-negro
Summary: AU. Tsunayoshi Sawada didn't have a good life. It all became worst when he got his hands on a substance that could make hell seem like heaven. Too bad he didn't realize that his use of drugs would worsen it. 1827, warnings inside.


**WARNINGS: **Drug use/addiction, child abuse, beatings (IDK, torture?), prostitution, rape, murder, character death, cannibalism, some OOC (but this is an AU so I guess that's ok?) and insanity.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CRASH.

Tsunayoshi Sawada was a clumsy, not-too-bright child.

"HOW COULD YOU?!?!" His parents hated him for that. He was supposed to be the perfect child- top grades, graceful as a swan, healthy as a horse and strong like a mule. That small child wasn't. "SOMETHING AS RESISTANT AS THAT! HOW!? WHY---"

'---_was I born?'_

The sound of skin hitting skin echoed in the house. "PAY ATTENTION TO ME WHEN I AM TALKING!" went the shrill voice. A new sound resounded in the house- the one of plates crashing but not on floor. The poor child screamed in pain as the pieces of the dish cut through his skin and lodge themselves in the newly made wounds. He cried. He would have sobbed if he wasn't already used to this. Either way, it could be worse.

"My lovely wife, what's the problem? Is that _thing _troubling you? Let me take care of it."

Nana turned to his husband who leaned on the wall right next to the door. The gleam in his eyes said that he wished nothing more than to tear the child asunder. But what would the neighbors say if they found out? Unlike death, they could blame all the wounds on their child's clumsiness. They can't get rid of him. Appearances are to be kept- punishment for talking was so severe. Tsunayoshi found out the hard way. He was a foolish child who didn't know how the world worked. The police didn't help anyone. They only aided those with power. His father was an important individual in the mafia world. The police just bowed down to the capo and ignore any suspicions anybody had about said family.

"Oh, darling! That would be of _great _help! I need to talk to the lady next door and I can't do so while full of blood! Not only that, she already knows what I'm wearing from when I went outside before. Changing clothes in the middle of the day right after a scream-"she looked at her child with disgust and hatred"-would be too suspicious. You know how much that woman likes to 'chat' and gossip. What an old hag!" proclaimed the young mother before leaving the child's bedroom wearing a fake smile.

His father took his belt off. Little Tsunayoshi knew exactly what was coming. How many times did this happen to him? Who knows, who knows… The boy took of his shirt as fast and delicately as he could, the cuts from the shards were painful. No matter how much he could hold his sobs in, there was always so much pain. He turned his back towards his father (resistance would lead to a worst punishment) he waited for the whipping to come. And it did, numerous times.

In the end his back was full of gashes, ripped skin and blood. He fainted- the punishment had been worst than he had thought. When he woke up in that lowly room that is supposed to be his room (an old bed, a closet and first aid kit box under his bed), he was sprawled on the floor and his whole body was protesting against any movement.

It didn't matter he needed to take care of his back and cuts.

Isn't it sad that a seven year old child can already use a first aid kit so skillfully? Really, it was no fun.

~~~*~~~

"C'mon! Just give it to us, punk!" with that said, a rain of punches and kick descended on the fallen form. Crawling onto his self didn't really help much but it was all he could do. He knew from experience that it didn't matter if he followed their orders their first time or if he fought back. They always beat him 'for fun'. Tsuna was often a mess. Everybody blamed it on his clumsiness.

The small amount of money his parents gave him so he could be fed at lunch wasn't enough to motivate someone to fight back.

Now a middle schooler, his life hasn't gotten much better. In fact, it worsened. But it was ok. He found something that could make him happy, make hell seem like heaven.

Which remind him, today was the day in which they agreed to meet.

"What are you doing, herbivores?"

"Shit! It's Hiba-" whoever was speaking was obviously bitten to death. Tsuna never looked up from his 'cocoon'.

"Get up, herbivore. It's unsightly."

He did as he was told. Now he was able to see the disgust in Hibari's eyes and the unconscious, seemingly dead, bullies. Dead like leaves that decorated the ground. Tsuna liked winter and fall. Because then, then he could make hell look like heaven. This time, however, Tsuna was surprised. Hibari, instead of leaving him bruised on the floor, dragged him towards the infirmary and took a first aid kit before sitting down in front of him. He was going to help him? Nobody did that. The touch of another person was something that Tsuna only knew through pain. When Hibari's hands probed a wound, Tsunayoshi slapped his hands away, eyes wide with shock.

When someone touched him, they hurt him. And Hibari was going to touch him. Hibari was going to _hurt _him. He wouldn't have that, anymore wounds and he would be late. Tsuna needed to see **him **after all.

He pushed Hibari off of the way and ran out, the time was closed.

'_What's wrong with that herbivore?_'

The head prefect let the boy flee. Either way, he was to be sent home after that beating.

~~~*~~~

"I'm sorry it took so long to get here. I met some… … _disturbances._"

"It's fine. The same thing happened to me too, Gokudera-san. Uhm… do you…?"

"Ah, yes! I got it! Here you go. By the way, remember that you have to make others think that you are sick. Sorry I can only give you this. From what you told me about your situation at home, having syringes wouldn't be too good."

"It's too suspicious too… Thanks. Uhm, how much is it?"

"… Are you sure you want it? I mean, you said that you don't have much money and-"

"Gokudera-san, how much is it?"

"Well… Remember the price that I told you the other day? Well, it's that."

"Ok. Oh, and do you know where I could get a job? I don't care which type."

"W-well… I know that that club Vongola's owner, Reborn, is looking for- wait! Tenth, you can't be possibly be wanting to become a-"

"If that's the only way to get money, I don't mind. What is Reborn looking for?"

"…Prostitutes…"

He arrived home before school ended. His parents didn't really care about the education of their disgrace. But they have appearances to keep.

"Tsuna-kuuuun! Oh my, why do you have coricidine? And young mister, why aren't you at school?" his mother asked sweetly, a mock frown on her face. It seemed that they had guests. His mother was quite the actress.

"I wasn't feeling well. I had this coughs and I think that I had a fever… I'm going to my room now. I don't feel like eating anything so I would like to be left to sleep…"

"Of course, sweetie, I understand! I'm sorry everyone…" her voice died out as she went back to the visitors in the living room. Tsunayoshi took this opportunity to flee. His room would be safe. There, he took of the cap of the jar.

It was time to be in heaven for a little bit. Preferably never come back.

That night, Tsuna went to the club Vongola and talked to Reborn for a job interview. He got the job thanks to all the perverts that visited the club. It seemed that most of the patrons were into middle schoolers and for said job he needed 'training' and someone to make sure that he wouldn't be attacked. They needed him in his best condition after all- some of the customers liked marking their purchase and being wounded wouldn't do.

(But he didn't realize that the contract he signed wasn't just of prostitution but of despair. He would probably never know nor care. He would ignore that he just took the first step to destroy his life.)

~~~*~~~

As a high schooler, Tsuna's life worsened but he didn't notice. He barely got his sleep, too many clients to take care of and money for his drugs. Ah… his drugs… What would he do without them? The way they made him feel like heaven… He needed more of them, the quantity increasing as time went by.

One winter day, he found himself in the school's boy's bathroom, the recipient of coricidine by his side. He unscrewed the cap with a wide smile on his face and took out some pills. Enough to get him high but not enough to kill him. He remembered the first time he took them. Sure, his spine bled and whatnot but it wasn't like anybody cared. He needed new shirts anyway; they all had cuts or tainted with blood. He took the pills and---

"Herbivore, why are you skipping class? I'll bite you to—what are those _pills?_"

"Uhm… birth contro- I mean, it's Coricidin Cough and Cold! I'm sick so I need to take them and-"

"You have been doing so once a week since winter started. And that amount is too big for a simple cold. I'll bite you to death for daring to drug yourself in **my **school and for thinking that I would fall for an excuse as stupid as that, herbivore."

"NO! You see, my doctor told me to take these! And I took them out of the jar because I need to clean it- look at how dirty it is!" With that he showed the inside of the jar to Hibari and, true to his words, it was dirty and had some red on the glass. But Hibari didn't need to know that that was from when his parents wounded his hand.

"… I see. Then you wouldn't mind if I were to stay here, right? Besides, I do have this _sudden _desire to pee. Now if you don't mind…" with that Hibari went to one of the urinals, unzipped his pants and took his penis out. And he peed. While scrutinizingTsuna.

That day, Tsuna wasn't able to get his heaven-time. He'll have it for certain next time. Now if only he could forget the bathroom incident…

He suddenly remembered that he had a client that night. Something about his name starting with a D…

~~~*~~~

Fingers were worming inside him, in and out, in and out… A pace that he was used to. He became quite good at this. He relaxed his body muscle. Because now was also heaven-time even if it was a different type pleasure he would get. Those fingers brushed against his prostrate and he cried out.

This client was one of those who liked the moans and mewls. He liked this kind the most because with them he didn't need to act and 'acting' reminded him too much of what his mother did. He hated hiding things, no matter how good he was acting. Ugh, he was starting to resemble her.

Tsunayoshi couldn't move much from his position, he was naked on the bed with his arms tied to the bed post, legs spread wide open with that customer -Dino- between them, fingering him. He didn't mind. He learned through his patrons that touching could mean pleasure and not just pain. When he found out about it, it made his training a whole lot easier. Reborn liked that he was so enthusiastic to 'play' with his clients. It wasn't rare at all that he would get more than one client by night. What did bother him was how little prostitutes were paid- all the money went to their boss and he needed his drugs, dammit! Or else how could he continue to live? This world was disgusting and that substance could make it beautiful. Exactly what he wished for. But there wasn't anything that he could do, Reborn was Satan himself and it was impossible to convince such a being to give him more money. Reborn never liked it when people told him what he should do. The last person to try that had Reborn's trusty gun –Leon, named after his beloved lizard pet- aimed to his head. Tsuna didn't fancy that; he'll need to work more.

The fingers were removed from his entrance and Tsunayoshi felt something hard and warm press against him.

'_Already that time? This guy is pretty big and he seems quite rough too…I wonder if he'll be like that white-haired guy that came by a few days ago… He was good._' were the last things that Tsuna thought before the man entered him, moving slowly at first then speeding up, biting him and kissing him. Tsuna wrapped his arms around him, seeking what seemed to be comfort of perhaps a lover's embrace in this client.

How sad it is for someone to confuse carnal lust with love. But the lack of knowledge of the world and being thrust in such a world at his young age would make one confuse them. He just wanted solace…

~~~*~~~

Tsuna was on his final year of high school and it was a miracle that he got that far. It was commonly known that he could no longer go on. His grades were too low and he never passed his exams now, he always skipped class and the rare days he appears he always seemed to be limping and day dreaming. He sometimes didn't turn in some essays and projects. He noticed that it was his time to drop out of school and work for Reborn as much as he can. He needed his money and drugs.

The last time he attended school was… an eventful winter day. It was a nicer day than usual- even without the help of his drugs. Nobody bothered him in class, at the break he got to be able to take a light dose of CCC in the bathroom (memories of his encounter with Hibari had been long forgotten) and was able to skip class.

He sat on the rooftop, head literally in the clouds. When suddenly the door opened, revealing non other than the head prefect. He walked forward, searching the roof for hooligans when his eyes landed on a high Tsuna. Hibari wasn't an idiot. He bitten to death many of those addicts but for some reason he felt like doing something else.

"Why are you here?"

"Because, wow, the sky is preeeetty!"

"Herbivore, what are those pills besides you?"

"Hey, hey, Hibari-san! Remember when I said that they were my birth control pills? Ha! That was hilarious!"

"What are they?" Now the herbivore was seriously getting on his nerves but he didn't feel like biting him to death. He always had a weak-spot (a crush perhaps?) on the boy but he never got a chance to confess and it would be all too easy and boring to do so. It didn't matter how he felt. He had to punish those who were against the rules. It was his duty. And what Tsunayoshi was doing was against the rules.

"I'll bite you to-"

"_Hibari Kyouya is called to the reception room. I repeat…_" He'll do it later. But before that, he had to confess. After all today was the last day that the herbivore would come to school before leaving to God knows where. He'll have Kusakabe find out the rest.

"Sawada, I've been wondering… will you go out with me?"

"… What? … Hahahahaha! Oh my God, Hibari! Hahaha, you are kidding right?! Pfff, of course I wouldn't! You'll totally bite me to death and, ahhh, why are the clouds so prettyyyy?"

He was laughed off. He was not only rejected but _laughed_ at. It didn't matter, he was Hibari Kyouya and he gets what he wants. He'll just come back for it again and make sure that he'll get what he desires next time. He was carnivore. He would never give up now or later.

"Very well, Sawada. But remember that you can always come to me if you have some problem. I'll help you whenever you'll need me."

"Gee! Sure, Hibari!"

That night, Tsunayoshi slept well in the arms of a stranger on an old bed of the shady club and he never went back to school.

~~~*~~~

"What do you mean I still have a debt?!?"

"Hey, it's not our fault that a little slut like you is addicted to this kind of stuff. Now pay the rest up. We don't like waiting."

"I don't have any more money-" and he was hit in the back of the head with some metallic thing. What the object was? He did not know, before he could look back, the world already turned black- the color that perhaps it should have always been for his eyes.

~~~*~~~

He woke up in some shady apartment with his head spinning. The breeze that strolled in from the window made his whole body shiver. He shouldn't feel so cold, his clothing was more than enough to warm- he looked down and saw only his naked skin and the dirty floor. His arms were tied behind him.

"What the-!?"

"You FINALLY woke up."

"I don't recall hitting him that hard… Anyway, don't move nor scream because if you do… we won't be able to guarantee your body parts… perhaps even your life…" with that said, he moved his arm, waving his hand. A gleaming kitchen knife cut through the air as did his laughter.

They advanced towards him. The one with the knife settled down behind him and the skinnier one a few inches in front of him. His head was abruptly yanked down onto the skinny man's crotch.

'_W-wait! He-he's-!_'

He didn't have much time to think when two fingers were suddenly shoved inside him with no preparation nor lubrication. His scream muffled by the fingers that were shoved in his mouth. The skinnier man proceeded to unzip his pants as the one behind him stretched his unwilling body.

Funny, he always thought that this was supposed to be pleasurable but right now it felt like the most disgusting thing that could happen.

Before he could think of a way to get out of this situation, he was violently penetrated and his mouth shoved none too gently on the other's dick.

"Don't bite and you better swallow it all, bitch. Haha!"

Both men laughed as they continue to violate him, his screams muffled by the erection in his mouth.

~~~*~~~

There was a strange, metallic scent in the air. The walls had crimson red flowers decorating their dirty fade out color. The flowers' stems were as red as their petals and they seem to crawl towards the floor, spreading its leaves. Some flowers turned into trees and other stayed small crimson flowers with no stem. Others looked like cherry blossom trees with petals scattering around them. Two shadows lay on the floor.

They were the torsos of the man who raped him.

Their arms were rended and so were their legs. The one who dared penetrate him was missing his penis and the body parts littered on the floor and the small amount of furniture that decorated the one-room apartment. Those beautiful decorations on the wall were made out of the blood of the sinners.

And Tsunayoshi stood amidst all, bloody kitchen knife clutched in his hand and his left eye missing because of the grapple for the knife. His back had now an X-shaped wound. But it didn't matter. He stood victorious and leaned on top of the one who forced him to suck him.

Tsunayoshi decapitated him, smiling like a child who received the Christmas present they wanted. Now he understood why Hibari used to bite them to death. It just felt so _good._

He stood up and stepped on something. Said something was squished under his weight and blood escaped from it. It was his left eye. He forgot to repay them for it.

He leaned down once again to slash their stomach opens and plunged the knife deep inside them, shredding the organs and pulled some of them out to decorate the mutilated corpses.

It seriously felt good.

Either way, it was their fault. They untied his arms and left the knife close to him. How could they not expect him to try to kill them?

He found his clothes on a table and put them on. He had no more time to spend here. He required some medical attention and, as much as he hated it, he had to have someone else look at his wounds. He'll make up a good lie among the way. Just in case, he decided to bring the knife hidden with him. It was good that the apartment was on top of an abandon butchery that still had some meat left in it. Like this, no one would notice the smell of rotting human flesh.

~~~*~~~

His eye-sight was getting blurring and it wasn't because of his drugs. And that bothered him. When was the last time that he had some heaven-time? Oh right, it was yesterday. He should wait more to have some heaven-time again. He couldn't abuse it more than what he did now, it would be way too dangerous. Priorities first, he needed to get better so he could abuse his drugs later like he used to do in the Namimmori's school bathroom. That reminded him of that incident with the head prefect, Hibari…

"_Very well, Sawada. But remember that you can always come to me if you have some problem. I'll help you whenever you'll need me."_

Of course! Hibari can help with his wound AND get him some drugs. Sure that was said a year ago but he would remember. So Tsuna limped in the direction of Hibari's house, bloody knife hidden and left eye-socket closed. The cloud-like person wouldn't mind the blood.

~~~*~~~

"Herbivore? What happened to you? You look like shit."

"Had a debt to repay but didn't have the money. Those guys… They were two.. they _raped_ me and I…"

"Rape doesn't normally involve a missing eye."

"Well… I kind of… fought back… and yeah… Th-they are dead though." The injured man fidgeted. _'I seriously should have gotten high before coming here. It makes it less awkward and easier to talk to this guy…'_

"So you've been causing havoc. Get in now, herbivore."

"Y-yes!"

And he fell in the trap like a fly in a spider's web. There was no escape now but was there any since the beginning? Like a fly in a web, he could do nothing more than wait for death to come and pray for it to be gentle and fast.

~~~*~~~

"Thank you so much for all you've done!"

The ex-prefect was taken aback by the smile. He had never seen it and he was sure that nobody else did. It was so much different than when he took those drugs. His eye was bloodshot and he had dark rings under his eye-sockets from the lack of sleep. His body was bruised and wrapped in bandages. Some bandages on his back, others on his legs and arms, empty socket hidden under a medical eye-patch and wrists full of rope burns. And he wondered how the smile and how Tsunayoshi would have looked like if he hadn't become a drug addict- but then he remembers the information that he got from his family and guessed that the herbivore in front of him would have gone ahead and ended his life without his permission. He didn't like it when his belongings did something without consulting him first.

The herbivore required punishment for his deeds. He would wait for the wounds to heal and for the herbivore's trust in him to grow. It would be much more satisfying to break him into million little pieces before putting him back together- the skylark would make sure that herbivore would only remember him.

~~~*~~~

When the wounds healed (and some left scars like the X-shaped one in his back) and the day right after Tsuna's schedule heaven-time (because he is a drug addict and he can't stop just like that), Hibari solicited Tsuna to follow him to the basement.

"Herbivore… you have killed, abused drugs, participated in illegal clubs and caused mayhem. It's time for you to be bitten to death." Perhaps it was that the door was locked or maybe it was the way Hibari looked with the lighting, like the stunning image of a god of war that stalked his prey, either way, Tsuna didn't flee nor moved. He was petrified as if he had looked into Medusa's eyes. It wasn't just fear but there was something else that made him unable- that made him _want_ to stay in place.

Hibari's tonfa first connected on his check, another strike to his stomach that made him double over, a knee to the face and a broken nose, a harsh kick on the knee and he was on the floor. Another strike of the tonfas on his arm and he noticed that the spikes were now out. That was possibly the most ruthless beating he received in his life. This time, Hibari didn't try to care for his wounds. He just left him on the floor of the basement besides a first aid kit. Hibari looked back.

Tsunayoshi seriously wanted his heaven-time now.

~~~*~~~

After the beating that day, his punishment never really ended. He was given a small portion of food and some water to drink. He was treated like a slave, doing whatever the older desired. He started feeling a different kind of tired. The only types that he knew were the one of the 'after glow' and the one after a beating. He never really experienced tiredness from work. His heaven-time was now shorter than what it was before and he had to wait longer for it to arrive. Lark watched his movements ever-so closely.

One day, when his wounds were fully healed, the Skylark requested him to follow him to his room. About to knock on the door, he never expected Hibari to be waiting behind him with a sedative in hand. And even less for him to inject that substance in his blood system. He was carried inside the room and stripped, his body relaxed (or maybe weakened) by the drug. He couldn't fight back. He was taken to the bed, Hibari crawling on top of him.

"Do you remember? When you rejected me? Did you forget who I am? I'm Hibari Kyouya- I take what I want. Denying me doesn't work, herbivore."

Tsuna's eye widen at those words and even more to that kiss that he was forced upon. But he couldn't fight when his mouth was open and a tongue came to explore, memorizing the territory. Hands explored his body, one stopping to play with his nipples and the other circling his waist, bringing him closer to the man on top of him. He groaned onto the kiss. For some reason it felt different from when he did it with his clients or when those men raped him. It felt strangely better.

Hibari's grip on reality was lost. But that didn't matter because he was a carnivore and he gets what he wants. So what if he killed and tortured a few people trying to find this herbivore? So what if he had to go get him his drugs? Besides, that beautiful crimson red made the white of their skin stand out and their face look disgustingly innocent. Red fitted Tsunayoshi well. And there was lots of it underneath his skin… He bit the weakened form's shoulder, drawing blood. He leaned up to look at his handiwork. Yes, this ethereal red was amazing on Tsunayoshi's skin.

The hand that was on Tsunayoshi's nub went up to the bite and spread the beautiful red as much as he could. The grin on his face widened as his eyes slanted, delicious crimson dripping slowly from his mouth to his chin. He looked like a feasting demon.

Fear gripped the younger's heart as did many other emotions. Lust, admiration, sickness… He was feeling lightheaded because of them. Or maybe it was because of the drug, not that it truly mattered, Hibari was always too much for anyone to handle. He descended again to bite. This time on the other's waist on the opposite side of the other bite and proceeded to do the exact same thing. The skin looked so beautiful when it was painted red.

He decided that it was time to stop playing and to indulge completely into heaven.

He took a bottle of lube in the nightstand and placed a generous amount of it on his fingers. He likes blood but he would prefer for it to be shed in places that he can see. He then inserted a finger inside Tsunayoshi. Moving it in and out, worming it, spreading the other to allow another finger in.

With the second finger in, Hibari scissored them while looking at Sawada. What he wants becomes always his and there are no exceptions to that rule. He leaned in on the shoulder and started licking the blood off of the skin. When he was done, he began nibbling and biting the others neck, all the while spreading him. A third finger was added and Tsunayoshi was spread even more. The fingers now brushed and rubbed his prostrate and he could feel the drug's effects dispersing. Not like it mattered, he didn't dare move from the position he was in.

The fingers were removed shortly after, replaced by Hibari's erection. The thrust in wasn't soft nor gentle but it wasn't rash nor brutal. And neither were the following thrusts. Fast enough, a tempo was built and an orchestra of sounds filled the room. Tsunayoshi Sawada didn't bother keeping his mouth shut from beginning until end. He felt Hibari jerking and spill his sperm inside of him. He removed himself from inside Tsunayoshi and finished him off with his own hands.

"Hey, Tsunayoshi… I will consume you... This way, you'll be with me and only _me_. So when I'll die, we'll be resurrected as one, **together**. Like this... you'll never escape me." And the skylark bit into his prey's neck.

It was time to feast. It was said that Hibari Kyouya always gets what he wants. If the herbivore fought back, he always had some more of that tranquilizer. The Skylark wanted to eat in peace and so he would.

In the Hibari household, the police only found bones that were cleaned from flesh and a man that was shot on the head with a gun in his hand.

'_Let's be reborn together, my little herbivore…_'

~~~*~~~

"Uhm- I'm so sorry! I-I wasn't looking and I have to go- sorry!" the young man stood up from the floor and ran into the direction he was first heading to.

The other man just gazed at him until he was out of sight.

'_It seems that you have escaped me… This time I won't fail._'

The man readied himself for the hunt to begin once again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This is nowhere near as angsty as I wanted it but I'm couldn't make it angstier -sobs- Don't haaaaaaaaaate me~ I'm a sick person that was smiling like a psycho when writing the after-killing-'em part. I'm not very rich in words at the moment, LALALALALA~~~ Hope that you enjoyed?


End file.
